The University of Utah's Animal Resources Center (ARC) was constructed in 1968 and has had only minor renovation since that time. The construction was funded 50% by private donations and 50% by Federal and State funds. About 30% of the facility was designed for research utilizing swine and thus the construction was unique. Currently, swine represent a miniscule portion of the research animal population, but the existing swine facility is used on a make-do basis. The University of Utah proposes to remodel the entire existing 25,000 square foot ARC in coordination with the construction of a new 29,660 square foot rodent facility. The new facility will be directly east of the ARC and will blend intimately into the existing structure to form a single complex. Additionally, the University is proposing the construction of a 1.5 acre farm nearby the ARC for housing sheep, swine, cattle, horses, and quarantined dogs. Remodeling of the ARC, along with new construction, will remedy all of the hinderances to AAALAC accreditation that currently exist. Satellite housing facilities in nearby Medical School buildings will be phased out and the animals moved into the remodeled ARC and the rodent facility. This will afford more control and input into the University's research program by the staff of the ARC. The University's desire to improve and better control its research programs has resulted in a reorganization of the University-wide Animal Resources program. The director now reports to and is funded out of the office of the University's Vice President for Research. In addition to remodeling the structure, new equipment will be needed. The HVAC system is the original one with no modifications. It has no means to humidify the facility's air supply nor control the pressure differential within individual rooms. The equipment for cage and bottle washing is badly outdated and some pieces operate poorly. Additional animal isolation units are needed to support infectious disease research. The University of Utah's long term objective is to provide animal housing and research facilities commensurate with the University's stature among the nation's research institutions. The Animal Resources Program and it's facilities should adequately support, now and in the future, the biomedical research of the University and its contributions to the health and well-being of mankind.